Antithesis
by squish13
Summary: Two Gems, both alike in composition and structure, yet so different in every other facet.
1. Prologue: Birth

**A/N:**

 **I haven't written in forever, so hopefully I'm not rusty here. Anyways, hey guys! This fic here stars my two gemsonas, who I did draw over on my tumblr, for reasons and stuff. Anyway, I'm happy to get into this. Never written a SU fic before, though I am a veteran on a few other communities here on FF, speaking of which, I'm just getting back into writing after a few months and have some other stories to finish... Ah well. Let's just get some stuff set up here in this prologue of sorts. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Meteorite strikes on kindergartens wasn't usually of concern. In most cases, pieces were too small to cause any sort of significant damage to the operation sites. However, when large ones came… that was another story. In such cases, the impacts could be devastating, destroying large portions, or even entire kindergartens. The injectors and many gems could be lost.

However, there could sometimes be an exception.

Two gems, twins so different, yet so similar. Both made of pure carbon, of the rock they formed, both comprised of a hexagonal lattice, even sharing the same kite-cut gem, yet circumstance rent them apart.

One towered over the other, a head taller than even a quartz warrior. She reached a hand up, lightly touching the clear stone set at the base of her throat. Just to think, a Gem's whole being in one little rock. In such a world, hardness of one's gem decided their whole life. Her free arm stretched out before her, just accepting the dry air against bare skin, pale yellow as it was. Messy tresses of hair fell forward across her face, down her back to the base of her shoulder blades, white against the light, taking on light brown from time to time. Such was Lonsdaleite.

The smaller of the two did much the same, reaching to the gem set on the back of her neck, hidden behind feathery locks of licorice. Her silver skin, easily reflected rays of a foreign sun. Such was Graphite.

The eyes of the two met, silver meeting gold. Twins of carbon, so similar, yet so different.

"Hey, you two!"

The carbon sisters looked over to the foreign Gems standing less than half a kilometer away from the two, within this impact crater they called their birthplace. Lonsdaleite's features formed a scowl as she assessed these approaching invaders. Graphite found the courage to speak up before her twin could shout anything they might end up regretting. "Yes?" She said, in a calm, diplomatic voice. "What might be the problem?"

The foreign Gems picked up their pace as they made to meet up with the two. One, a hematite, usually navigators or scouts in unexplored land, the other a lodestone, found to be great companions for hematites. The lodestone spoke up, not intimidated at all by the glare Lonsdaleite was giving here, locking eyes right with her as a way to meet the tall Gem's challenge. "This area is restricted." She stated, believing she could scare away these twin Gems. "Trespassing is a crime, and if you don't clear out this instant, punishable by shattering."

Already, her hematite companion grasped onto Graphite's forearm, bruising the weak Gem. Such was the curse of those of low Mohs, but Lonsdaleite wouldn't stand seeing Graphite harmed, even if that meant she had to stoop to their level herself. "Says who?!" She snapped, her voice resounding through the crater.

Lodestone faltered, Hematite even losing her grip on Graphite's arm, allowing the smaller Gem a chance to rush away and hide behind her twin. " _Thanks, Lon."_ She whispered up to the taller Gem, managing to break through Lonsdaleite's iron guard and even get her to _smile_ , of all things. Something that would become all too rare.

"Th-the…" Lodestone fumbled around for a bit, still hearing the echoes of that booming voice within her. It shook the scout to her very core. Such a voice commanded great authority, and reminded her of the diamonds. The lodestone took a deep gulp, taking a moment to clear her head, along with her companion. "Th-the…" Breathe in, hold, and out. Even though Gems didn't really need to breath. It allowed her to gather her nerves though. "The great Diamond Authority." She finally stated.

"Well, where are they now?" Lonsdaleite demanded, her voice calmer, but still holding that same diamond confidence.

Graphite, though still as newly formed as Lonsdaleite, knew where this confrontation was going if it kept up, and stepped in front of her twin in an attempt to sway her from steering this any further south. She knew full-well what stepping in front of someone completely opposite in Mohs to herself could mean, but she had to do this. She looked up into her twin's golden eyes, a silent exchange between them before the weak Gem turned to these scouts or whatever they were. "What my companion means to say is, we didn't know this area was restricted, and we'll just…"

Graphite never got to finish her sentence, as Hematite silenced her with one punch right below her jaw, causing the weak Gem to retreat back to her gemstone, Lonsdaleite not letting her companion fall to the harsh earth below.

"Be coming with us."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I should probably mention this here, but if you have some gemsonas that are from Homeworld, and you want them to make an appearance here (in minor roles probably), I'll be happy to discuss that with you and give you some credit as well.**

 **I just can't come up with gems all by myself. That's why Graphite and Lonsdaleite are my babies more than anything, and I spent a whole lot of time coming up with bios for them. XD**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Review, Favorite, Follow, make an author happy!**

 **This is your lovely Squish wishing you all a pleasant day! :D**

 **Edit: I said I wouldn't be going back to fix these early chapters, but there was something that bothered me too much here. (And no, anon, it wasn't about your comments on light)**


	2. Chapter 1: Prisoners

**A/N:**

 **Hey all! I'm back, getting back to writing, and I think things are improving a bit. Somewhat. I've been away for a couple months, so forgive me. Remember! If you want a homeworld gemsona represented in this story, my inbox is open! I can't come up with gems all myself, and this is going to take place over a long span of time, in a lot of different locations, so I need a bit of a break myself.**

 **Also, might as well introduce myself over the next few chapters since I'm new to the SU side of FF. Hi, I'm Squish, I'm a college dropout, and my study was Geology. So it's amusing how I found myself falling in love with Steven Universe, considering that XD**

 **Back on track! Please, sit back, take some R &R time, and most importantly ENJOY!**

* * *

How long had she been here, waiting in this prison? She wasn't alone though. The weak Gem who had accompanied her was her only true company in this dreaded facility. Wherever they were, it was no real prison. Instead, something makeshift to hold the two _trespassers_ as they were called. The two were kept in containers of the same size, good enough for Graphite, and especially comfortable in terms of defects. Lonsdaleite, however, found herself quite cramped, often opting to stay sitting in the far-most corners. No light made its way into the facilities, and there was no way to tell time, aside from counting the occasional visits made by their captors.

Lonsdaleite never knew why she defended Graphite during their discovery. Perhaps it was some sort of… sisterly bond? Two carbon gems, formed in the same place, at the same time, they could pretty much be considered twins, and they did view each other in the sense.

"Hey, Lon."

The stronger Gem was snapped out of her own thoughts by the higher voice of her twin. "What is it this time?" She asked, slumping back against her cell.

"How long do you think we've been here?" Graphite asked, through the small space shared between their cells.

Lonsdaleite scoffed, how should she know that? It's not like they'd had any sort of regular visits. They could have been, but there was no way they could know that. "Graphite, do you _really_ think that _I'd_ know the answer to that?"

The smaller of the two fidgeted, intertwining her fingers as had become habit over the period of their containment. "W-well…" She brushed a loose piece of dark hair back over her shoulder, biting her lip.  
"How much longer do you think we'll-"

" _I don't know!"_ The larger Gem snapped, immediately giving herself a mental slap for what she'd caused.

Neither said a word, allowing silence to pervade the empty facility. Not until Graphite allowed a hiccup to slip forth.

Lonsdaleite sighed. This would last a while. That Gem needed to toughen up. She couldn't cry at the end of _every_ single argument that broke out. Not that Lonsdaleite expected any different from her twin. She was a weak gem with weak emotions. The stronger of the two needed to set an example. The other would learn her lesson sooner or later.

In the meantime, Lonsdaleite could try to work out the series of events which led up until this point. After all, it's not like she had much freedom aside from sitting in her little corner and thinking about what this new world of hers held. The two Gems who brought them here, Hematite and Lodestone, if she remembered correctly, neither really put up much of a fight after Lonsdaleite caught Graphite. The strong Gem glanced over in the direction her companion was being held, despite not being able to see her, she did feel a sort of connection. She shook thoughts of her twin away, trying to keep herself on track.

Something about Lonsdaleite's commands must have had an effect on the two scouts, but what? There was no reason for them to take orders from some trespasser on whatever grounds they were protecting were. Without her protection though, Graphite would have surely been shattered right there. Was it her height that intimidated them, or something about the way her words carried through the impact site? Her lips pressed into a thin line, triangular eyes narrowing as she tried to work this all out.

But this "Diamond Authority" they spoke of, what could it be? Well, their governing force, of course, but she meant, never mind. Lonsdaleite let out a huff of air, brushing a hand back over her hair. The gemstone on her throat, would anyone recognize her for what she was? These diamonds especially, but they wouldn't accept any sort of challenge to their rule, so why hope for such?

Either way, it was stupid for Graphite to try and ask to just meet them. Who would just take two strange Gems to their leaders? Now Lonsdaleite found herself gritting her teeth.

The lights in the facility turned on, temporarily stunning the two prisoner, the sound of footsteps not long following. So it was finally time for another visit from Gems who would simply look over their captives and hurl insults. The twin gems held their breaths, awaiting whoever it would be this time.

Energy flashed through the gemstones acting as locks to their containers, but they were never let _out_ before. This could simply be a trap. Lower their guards and then strike at their gems. Well, whatever it was, neither Gem left containment without their guard raised.

The Gems meeting them were different this time. Their usual guards were there, but the following was full of completely new faces. A bloodstone stepped forth to face the two prisoners, not nearly matching Lonsdaleite in height, but still towering above poor Graphite. "You two are free to go."

" _What?"_ Graphite burst out in her surprise, not even bothering to wipe the tearful streaks from her face. "What do you mean we're free?"

The bloodstone chuckled, clearly amused by the two Gems' reactions. "You can leave here, but don't think you're actually free."

Lonsdaleite crossed her arms. So the splotched Gem thought it was amusing to give others false hope like that. She'd have lunged at the laughing Gem that moment if she wasn't concerned for Graphite's safety so much.

A dark blue gem stepped past the laughing bloodstone. Her gaze was stern, yet comforting. Her short hair spiked up, and the garb of a warrior, proudly showing the gem placed over her solar plexus. "My name is Lazulite," She started, "and I've heard quite a bit about you two from my friends. Think you'd like to fight?"

Graphite shied away, taking refuge behind her twin. "Fight?" Lonsdaleite questioned.

"You'd get out of here." The blue gem spoke, offering a hand to the two.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **In regards to answering last chapter's guest review: Yup. Hexagonal Diamond is another name for lonsdaleite, since it shares the same crystal structure as graphite, just super compressed because of impact.**

 **In regards to any other questions about Lonsdaleite! You gotta keep reading to find out! Also, I have done drawings of Lon and Graphite on my tumblr page. It's hyliansquish if anyone's curious.**

 **Please, be sure to leave a review and/or follow/favorite. Us fanfic writers don't get as much recognition as fan-artists, so we appreciate the feedback all the more.**

 **This is your lovely Squish, wishing you all a wonderful day!**


	3. Chapter 2: Freedom?

**A/N:**

 **Lessee... I said I'd still be making introductions to ya'll, right? Alright. Welp. I only came into this series after Chille Tid aired. Like seriously, I watched in order because I was curious about the series after seeing some artists I follow mention it, and then I get up to Chille Tid right after it airs, and life was unfortunate after that. XD I'm quite dedicated to the series even though I've been with it for a relatively short time though.**

 **Alright then, story time. It occurred to me that I never described my gem babies' uniforms, didn't really have the chance while they were being held though, but now they're free! Depending on your definition of the word. You'll see what I mean in upcoming chapters. Anyway, sit back, R &R, and most importantly, ENJOY!**

* * *

As the two carbon gems were transferred, Lonsdaleite finally had the chance to look at Graphite's new form for herself. Her sister's hair seemed longer, still as wild and feathery as when she first formed. She had taken a uniform of sorts, similar to those who had contained them, sans diamonds. A grey uniform covered her, a tight collar up her neck, and sleeves which made their way down to her wrists. Waist down was a little different though, taking on black down to her heels which were a silver stirrup, nearly matching her natural form.

Lonsdaleite herself had taken a new form, even without her injuries. She left her gem exposed as her collar reached down in a v-shape. She took on no sleeves, letting her arms stay exposed. The pattern over her waist was a rich bistre as were the boot forms she took, while her legs took a deep goldenrod to match her top.

The facility they had been contained in was still on-planet of the two gems' formation point. It was rather difficult for Lonsdaleite to tell where they had been transported anyway, seeing as how they were contained so suddenly. Every experience was alien to the two now, finally being able to take in their surroundings. That gem who had freed them, Lazulite, wasn't the only gem in the group after they had left the guards behind. Other gems which seemed to be in similar situations to the sisters also joined them as well.

They had been escorted to a warp pad large enough to accommodate the large group, receiving little-to-no explanation of what exactly they were freed for. The warp stream was a disorienting experience for the new gems. Graphite in particular hat trouble keeping her bearings, nearly spinning out of the stream on a few occasions. The older gems were unamused.

"Having some trouble there, shorty?" Lazulite teased, grabbing the young gem's arm to pull her back down and try steadying her.

"I-I'm not that short!" Graphite whined. Not nearly compared to some truly small gems, but she was still one of the smallest of the bunch at this moment. Meanwhile, Lonsdaleite towered over everyone, a little disoriented herself, but not willing to let it show. Graphite reached a hand behind her neck as she lightly brushed her hair back, resting her fingers upon the gemstone which rested there. "This is all just so new and… so amazing."

"Oh great." The black gem which had stayed by Lazulite's side, spoke out. She glowered down at the smaller gem. Her hair was cut short, brushed over to the left side of her head, her arms exposed with dark gloves that reached up to the mid forearm. Her uniform only a shade lighter than the rest of her body, and deep stone which stood exposed above the garb, over the center of her sternum. "You decided to recruit two hatchling gems along with all the others." She addressed the blue gem by her side. "Watch them get shattered since they probably don't know a thing about their weapons or abilities…"

"Obsidian," Lazulite started as the warp finished and they appeared at the planet's hub. Though the other gem was taller than herself, Lazulite pressed forth, making sure her authority was known. "Are you questioning my judgement?"

Obsidian's lip twitched in irritation. "You might be able to fight, but how can I _not_ question your judgement when you keep returning with weak gems that never last."

Lonsdaleite fell down upon the obsidian gem, seeming to take the matter quite personally. She grabbed the gem's collar, lifting her up to her own great eye level. "I am not _weak_." She stated, letting the warrior drop.

Obsidian never flinched the whole time she was at Lonsdaleite's mercy. She'd seen much worse, or so she believed. When she was let go, all she did was brush off her shoulders, not at all concerned for the safety of her exposed gemstone. "Well, perhaps one good thing came out of this mess." She smirked before casting her gaze over the rest of the crowd, letting her expression fall once more. "One thing." She added while a look of disgust crossed her face as Graphite came into view, shuffling behind her barrier of Lonsdaleite and nervously wringing her hands.

"Well if you're done harassing my recruits…" Lazulite spoke up, breaking the tension as she made her trek over to one of the smaller warps. She looked longingly over at the great homeworld warp, sitting proudly above the others. "As much as I'd like to visit Homeworld again," She sighed, "We're not quite that lucky yet." She waved the other gems forth, though Obsidian was already at her side ahead of the others. "Unfortunately for all of you, that's a special privilege."

She briefly glanced to Obsidian, receiving a nod before the new warp activated, bringing back all those off-key feelings to the two young gems. "Just because I let you all out of those prisons," she addressed all the gems, "doesn't mean you can all just walk away. Me, Obsidian, Zircon, and you'll meet her soon enough, we were all in your position once."

The arrived at their destination. Metal sheets formed a path through a harsh desert environment. Sand blowing through gusts of wind, a lone settlement visible out in the distance by the way it reflected light from this world's sun as three small moons traveled their way across the yellow sky. "Welcome to your new home!" Lazulite beamed, already on her way down the dusty path with Obsidian following closely behind.

Lonsdaleite looked around at the other confused gems there with her and Graphite, her sister gem clinging to her arm at the current moment. She was still debating with herself fates worse than sitting around in those cells of theirs. Clearly, the other gems surrounding her had seen much worse, by the ways they took in their environment. She let out a small huff after making up her mind on this seeming fate of hers, dragging her smaller companion along with her as she made way after the gem that had given her this freedom. The others could run if they wished. Their fates had no effect on her own.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Honestly, I have no idea what this planet is, I just wanted environments, sheesh. And I've always believed my strong points are dialogue, not description. Bleh... and I've been writing for 9 years. :P**

 **Anywho! Things will pick up come next chapter. A lot more action for sure, and we might get to learn more about Graphite and Lonsdaleite's abilities? Hint hint. XD**

 **Right, so once again (and I will ask this every chapter, even if I have gotten contact), if you want a gemsona featured in this fic, contact me. I'd love to learn about them, and I always need some extra characters to use in the story. It's difficult to come up with a giant cast all by yourself XD**

 **Thank you for reading, be sure to leave a review, maybe follow/favorite if you really enjoyed it. An author always likes knowing what their readers think.**

 **This is your tired (because I've pulled an all-nighter) Squish, wishing you all a lovely day!**


	4. Chapter 3: Pebbles!

**A/N:**

 **Wow, how long has it been? Anyways, I'm kinda glad I did wait because of all the new lore we got during the Steven Nuke. Good stuff! As always, if you want a gemsona included here, cause it is going to be a very expansive fic, contact me! Anyways, I said I'd be introducing myself, alright. I'm actually walking distance from a quarry. Well, that's if I wanted to walk down the highway, which I don't want to do, but you get that it's pretty close. Yeah, lots of slate mined in my area. Anyways, ENJOY THE READ!**

* * *

The crystal path led the way. Their destination grew in size. Graphite looked around the group, wringing her hands as she thought of the taller gems. She wasn't meant for fighting, and that's what, what was her name? Lazulite? That's what the blue gem wanted her and Lonsdaleite for. A shiver rattled through the small gem. Though it did not go unnoticed. Lonsdaleite looked down at her twin. Her face showed no visible sign of concern, which worried poor Graphite beyond belief.

"Not all of us are here just for the sake of fighting." The blue gem which brought them together said. "If we were only here to fight, I wouldn't have gone out to all those planets to bring you here."

"Failures." Obsidian remarked.

"They said the same thing about Zircon, they said the same thing about me and ole Obsidian here." Lazulite retorted. "Now look where we are, with a chance to join the elites!"

"They just wanna see us shattered so they don't have to do it themselves." Obsidian said, crossing her arms as she looked back at the group. "You and Zirc are too idealistic, Laz. You know what they think of gems like us."

The blue gem closed her eyes, letting out a thoughtful hum.

Graphite gulped. She definitely did not want to be here. Either way, stay in that cell or join these fighters to do whatever they were meant for, she knew she was not long for this world. She was a mistake. Lonsdaleite would probably fight and win glory like their recruiter described, but _she_ , she wasn't going anywhere.

The structure was gigantic from where the little gem stood. A green gem stood out by the arched entrance, hands behind her dark uniform. A white diamond symbol stood out on her chest, as a flowing skirt reached down to the floor. Her mantis green hair feathered over her left eye, heptagonal gemstone situated on her forehead. "Lazulite, you've finally brought my defects." She said, smile across her face.

There was that word again, _defects_. Was that truly what they were?

"Of course Zara, every colony in the system, just like you said." Lazulite responded, pushing her recruits forward.

"Yes, yes." The gem looked over the others before her, spending extra seconds on the graphite and lonsdaleite in the group. She let out a sigh. "I am Zaratite, and I'll be your owner from this point until any of you earn a transfer. Don't think that will be easy though. If any elite, much like myself, take interest in you, ownership will be negotiated. But for that, you'll have to prove your worth.

"I realize many of you are newly formed, and you must be _very_ confused about not serving your designed purpose. Forget about that. You're all defects anyway. You earn your place or you shatter." Zaratite looked over the group before her, making sure every one of them understood. "Zircon will be your instructor. Dismissed." And with that, the green gem walked off, leaving her new gladiators.

\

A lower level of the arena, the ceiling seemed to light itself, and various weapons were held on racks alongside the wall. A light blue gem sat behind a desk of sorts, examining data on a holographic screen before her. The screen shut off, and the gem stood, taller than both Lazulite and Obsidian, but still not reaching the height of a proper quartz warrior. Her hands were folded behind her back and her lips formed into a great grin. "Welcome, pebbles!" She boomed. "Zaratite's probably already told you, but in case you weren't listening, I'm Zircon, and I'll be the one to turn you from pebbles to the gems you were all _meant_ to be." She stepped forth, waving Lazulite and Obsidian over to the back. "Might as well tell you a bit about me since you're all here. Like you, I'm a defect, I couldn't perform in the observatory like I was meant to. Where did they send me?" The gem put a hand to her chin, seeming lost in thought for a brief amount of time. " _Memories_ … To the bottom! Like you pebbles. I fought, I earned glory, even took down a few quartzes in my prime." She added, incredibly proud of her feats. "And then I ended up here, under Zaratite's command."

She paced back and forth, in front of the group, folding her hands back behind herself. "Don't let Lazulite fool you, Zaratite does _not_ take to that stupid nickname well. You will address her as her full name, Ma'am, or Mistress Z. Now then, before I send you off for training, I'm going to take a look over you myself." She stated, immediately keeping her word.

Lonsdaleite straightened up, urging Graphite to do the same. If this gem was going to judge them, the two should look their best. She could feel those celeste eyes set upon her. "See something you like?" Lon cracked, breaking her usual silence and earning a snicker from Graphite as well.

The zircon raised a brow. "Well I could say the same for you." She said, giving a nice smack to the tall gem's rear, causing her to shut back up.

When the gem came across Graphite, she couldn't help but tilt her head. She hummed as she circled the small one. Picking up hair, lifting her chin, checking her gemstone, it was very… personal. Quite uncomfortable for Graphite to sit through.

" _By all means a perfect graphite, but, why…?"_

Lonsdaleite couldn't help but overhear Zircon's silent monologue. Whatever Graphite believed, Lonsdaleite was more the defect of the two. She shouldn't even exist alongside the little one. But she had to be strong for the little gem.

"Alright everyone," Zircon started. "Lazulite and Obsidian here will gauge your abilities in the pit. I know you're probably tired of hanging out with them, but I promise, Obsidian isn't as grating as she comes off. Go on, pebbles, prove your worth."

The gems followed the veterans back outside, but Zircon stepped up to Graphite. "Except for you, little one. We might have another use for you."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Zaratite, why is she an elite gem? Welp, zaratite is a nickel carbonate and a pretty rare one at that, so I thought "Okay, it's a rarer mineral, might as well be higher ranking", even though it's only a Mohs of 3.5. I actually came up with her by researching minerals mined in my state XD**

 **We didn't exactly get the action I promised last chapter, but I'm trying to keep a steady pace here. This is still the beginning of the first arc here. And I do not write long chapters. Anything over 3000 words and I completely lose focus. My average seems to be about 1k though. Short yet sweet. I say a lot with a little.**

 **Anyways, as always, hope you enjoyed. Leave a review, follow, favorite. I know these gemsona fics aren't as popular as ones of the canon characters, but we try our best. At least I do, even though I noticed quite few spelling errors in the past chapters that I'm too lazy to fix now that the files expired from doc manager and I'd have to re-add authors notes if I reuploaded right from the computer.**

 **So yeah, be sure to show some support here.**

 **This is your lovely squish, wishing you all the best in gem hunting!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Test

**A/N:**

 **Hey, what is this? A quick update? Don't get used to it. Since I said I'd be introducing myself, here's something that should go without saying, but I have procrastination problems. Big ones. But the smart ones are always lazy :D I shouldn't be proud of that...**

 **As always, sit back for some R &R, and please ENJOY!**

 **Still taking gemsona requests if you wanna see anyone in here. One person from the tumbls has contacted me about the first arc, another for much later. I'm always open to more.**

* * *

Graphite looked up to the blue zircon who guided her to the upper levels. "Where are we going, exactly?" The little gem asked.

Zircon glanced down to the graphite beside her, ruffling her black hair. "Zaratite." She spoke, breaking the emerald gem's concentration.

Zaratite did not look pleased with the interruption, glancing at the two out of the corners of her eyes as she _tried_ to keep focus on the fighters below. One of her hands rested against her chin, the other resting on her lap. Next to her was a green pearl, with a gem in the same location as her owner, holding a holopad as she tried to keep log of the gems fighting before them. Zaratite let out a sigh, standing up to finally giving the zircon her attention. "Whatever this is, I hope it's important."

"Have I ever come to you _without_ something you'd be interested in?" Zircon posed, pushing Graphite forward. "This gem isn't fit for fighting." She said, smile disappearing from her face.

Zaratite looked down at the little gem, then back to Zircon. "Then what use would I have for her?"

"She's a graphite," Zircon started. "And from my inspection, a perfectly functional one as well. I know you have your pearl for keeping records of the fighters…"

The pearl looked up from her log, actually showing interest in the conversation.

"But a graphite could keep records much better than any _pearl_ could."

Now the pearl looked rather offended.

"They are made for this purpose." Zircon added. "So why waste a perfectly functional graphite in the pit?"

Zaratite hummed, looking rather interested in this new development. She took a closer look at poor Graphite, nodding in approval for every feature inspected. "Very well." She said. "Pearl, give her your log. Let's put this graphite to the test."

The pearl handed the holopad over to Graphite, giving the new gem a rather harsh glare. It's not like it was Graphite's idea to be taking her job in the first place. Though, when the log was placed in her hands, she was filled with a sense of familiarity. Yes, this felt much better. She felt… fulfilled. She had a purpose.

"I'll do my best." Graphite beamed, quickly figuring how to operate the technology.

* * *

"I'm not expecting anything from this lot." Obsidian said, intending for the following group to hear her.

Lazulite lightly punched Obsidian's shoulder for the comment. "Be nice," she said. "Surely some of them were worth the time."

Obsidian glowered back at the others. "I don't think so."

They reached the fighting pit quickly, Lonsdaleite adjusting to the feeling of the carefully carved stone beneath her feet. This was where they would be fighting? What a joke. Too easy to break.

"Alright, gravel." Obsidian shouted, summoning a scimitar from the gem on her chest. "Cause that's what you're gonna be when we're through with you."

"Obsidian, this _isn't a competitive match._ " Lazulite pointed out, bringing the gem's attention to Zaratite and the others observing from the seating above.

" _Lignite_."Obsidian spoke under her breath, allowing her weapon to disappear.

Lazulite was certainly pleased with her friend's self-restraint this once. "Alright." She started, holding her hands clasped before her in excitement. "Consider this a placement test, gem newbies! Just to get a feel for where your strengths lie." She paused, making sure all the gems understood.

Lonsdaleite was battling her own divided attention. Yes, she understood the veterans, but Graphite was up there with that green gem who said she _owned_ them. She didn't belong to anyone, and neither did Graphite.

"Of course, being out of place from your normal roles _might_ cause some issues in the early stages." Lazulite continued explaining. "Don't worry about it. For now, focus on Obsidian. She'll be your opponent today."

Obsidian grinned, pounding her fists together. "Have _fun_." She teased, right before lunging at the first gem in the group.

* * *

Graphite was trying to concentrate on keeping track of everything, but that was difficult when Zaratite kept running her mouth.

"Would you like to take a bet on how many matches they'll last, Zircon?"

The zircon looked down to the green gem, sitting back comfortably. "No." She spoke, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Pearl? How about you?" Zaratite asked, tugging on the sleeve of her servant.

"Of course, ma'am." The pearl agreed, taking a look down at the match before them. "The realgar…"

"Not even one round in a low class fight."

Graphite nearly lost a grip of her log. Taking bets on how many rounds a gem will last… She looked up to Zircon, clearly feeling the same way as her. She kept up pace with her records.

"How about the alunite, Pearl?"

The smack from Obsidian echoed through the arena. The pearl looked back to her gem. "Maybe two."

"At most." Zara remarked. Obsidian continued her onslaught below, Zaratite merely enjoying the show. "That chromite might last a decent amount of time."

"You realize you brought them here because you were short on fighters." Zircon interrupted. "You'll lose your title if we lose Obsidian or Lazulite."

The comment caused Zaratite to let out a light growl. "I realize." She admitted. "But recruitment is left up to Lazulite. It's her fault we have such a sorry group right now."

"And who gave Lazulite these assignments?"

Zaratite slammed her hands down. "I did _not_ take you in to talk _back_ , Zircon." The two glared at each other for quite some time. "Whatever gems Lazulite brings in, _you_ train. If you cannot grind these gems into shape, the fault lies with _you_. So _prove me wrong!_ "

"Lonsdaleite's up." Graphite said, breaking the tension.

* * *

The other gems were beat up to the point of nearly retreating back to their gemstones. Thanks to Lazulite's guidance, Obsidian didn't take it _that_ far, but things were not looking up for her. Not Obsidian, at least. Lonsdaleite showed no concern. In fact, she was ready for this fight. She'd been ready to show her true abilities since emerging with Graphite. A smirk crossed her face.

"What's so funny, peat?" Obsidian growled.

Lonsdaleite didn't answer. Oh no. She kept her ground. Not even shifting to a ready stance, just taunting the obsidian gem before her. "You."

Lazulite snorted from behind, and Obsidian was furious. " _What did you say?!"_

"You heard me." She teased.

Obsidian's jaw actually dropped. "You little piece of schist!" Obsidian charged at Lonsdaleite, fists ready to connect. Left hook, miss, right, not even close. No one had dodged her attacks before. She was an obsidian, a warrior. Only quartzes could best _her_. "Stop. Dodging!"

A request Lonsdaleite had no problem complying with. The obsidian struck with all her might and was… caught. Her fist was intercepted by Lonsdaleite's own, and the tall gem looked down to the stunned fighter beneath her. "Here's a tip." She said, twisting the obsidian's wrist back. "Acting on emotions alone leads to _this_." Lonsdaleite seemingly flung Obsidian across the arena with one motion.

Everyone stood in silence. Even Lazulite, with her endless comments was stunned.

* * *

Above the pit, an emerald green gem looked on in deep interest. "You said her name was 'Lonsdaleite', yes?"

"Yes." Graphite said, handing over the log she took of the matches.

Zaratite looked over the records Graphite had made over this day's session. "I assume you formed together."

"Yes." Graphite confirmed. "They pulled us out of the kindergarten together. I don't know how we formed in a nesosilicate colony, but-"

Zircon put a hand on Graphite's shoulder, Zaratite watching intently. The rare gem rubbed a hand on her chin, looking back and forth from the log, to Graphite. "Yes, well, you performed exceptionally well today, Graphite. Pearl, make sure to order this gem her own log. And Zircon…" She looked back down to the fighters. "Keep an eye on _that one_." She said, gesturing to Lonsdaleite.

Quite an evening for everyone.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Fun fact: Zaratite is also called emerald nickel. So don't call me out for calling her an "emerald gem", I was referring to her color, not that she's an actual emerald, cause emeralds are types of beryl.**

 **Ah, but I never thought when I studied geology that I'd be using any of the stuff I learned as slurs. I mean, schist is a common one amongst geologists, but not the others like lignite and peat, which are types of soft coal. I actually have a piece of anthracite in my collection, but I think I'll talk about that in the next set of notes.**

 **Anyways, I'm kinda proud of this chapter. Some character exposition, and I also liked the changing perspectives. Don't worry, I won't overdo it on that.**

 **Raise your hands if you think Zaratite is an ass! Well, she is one of the _elites_ so of course she cares more about her records over the safety of her gem gladiators. **

**So yeah, I had fun with today's session. Hope you did too.**

 **As always, show your support. Favorite, review, follow. Help an author out.**

 **This is your lovely Squish wishing you all a wonderful day! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Purpose

**A/N:**

 **Oh look at this! Another update! Someone call Chicken Little! Hey, I wanna expand on this fic. Besides, you know I don't really write long chapters. I'm not one of _those_ writers. Heh...**

 **Anyways, I said I'd be talking about my anthracite in the last chapter. Yeah, our first year geology class had a trip to an open pit mine out in the state. They just let us take our own pieces which is really _coal_. Eyy! But yeah, anthracite is actually the closest coal can get to pure carbon, which is really cool since we have Graphite as one of the main gemsonas here XD**

 **Also, to the anon who left a review recently: Thank you for the nitpicking, it's not like I was a science major or anything!**

 **Ahem. Anyways, please enjoy. Sit back, relax, all that other wonderful stuff.**

* * *

Graphite followed Zircon back below the depths of the arena after all the other gems headed on their journey back. The little carbon gem watched every step, making sure not to trip along the way this time. "So when am I going to get that log Zaratite talked about?" She asked, briefly looking up to the veteran beside her.

For a moment the question didn't seem to register with Zircon at all as she just stared off before them. She shook that lapse away after Graphite asked a second time. "It shouldn't be long." She said, taking the hand of the little one once she missed a step. "A few rotations at _most_."

Graphite nodded, keeping hold of Zircon's hand along the way. "Did you _always_ belong to Zaratite?"

"No, actually." The blue gem answered. "For a while I served my purpose in the observatories, discovering new systems out there, with the other zircons. That's when they..."

"Why are you a _defect_?" Graphite hated the way that word rolled off her tongue.

Zircon laughed, grasping Graphite's hand even tighter, but letting go immediately after. "Well, first of all, I shouldn't be this tall. And I believe you've also seen the worst of my dysfunctions…" She sighed. "I… tend to focus _too_ much. I get tunnel vision, in a sense, phase out everything around me to focus one just one thing or even nothing. Not that great when your supervisor is shouting orders to change assignment. It eventually became so much of a problem that they just… kicked me out. Every gem has a purpose, and if they can't fulfill that purpose, we're shattered.

"Eventually, I just kind of… wandered my way into an arena. Everyone asked _'What are you doing here, who do you belong to?'_ And they just stuck me out there to fight." She paused, both in speech and movement. "A painite discovered I had no owner and took me in. I changed hands quite a few times in the centuries I spent fighting. After my match with a vermarine sponsored by Zaratite, my _greatest_ match," She added, seeming quite proud. "She took me in and retired me. I've been training her fighters ever since."

Zircon looked down to Graphite, who had gone starry-eyed at the tale. Zircon just laughed and ruffled her head of licorice.

The other fighters were already gathered and Obsidian was going off on everyone. "-I know none of you have combat experience, but that was a _disgrace_! I hope Zircon can grind you all into shape or else we're all going to be sorry. And _you_!" She shouted, pointing at Lonsdaleite. "Don't be proud of what happened today. I'm not the _worst_ of what the arena has to offer and-"

Zircon coughed, gaining the attention of everyone in the chamber. They all parted as she made her way to the front of the group, Graphite following close behind. "I hope everyone realizes what they're up against now." She started, noting many of the gems trying to look off in different directions. "And to think, Obsidian was holding _back_." She added. " _You,_ " She pointed towards Lonsdaleite, "And you," now to Graphite. "With us."

Zircon led the carbon gems along with her, even Lazulite and Obsidian following, the latter looking rather irritated.

* * *

The chamber wasn't too far from where they left the other fighters, but still far enough away as to not allow eavesdroppers. Zaratite went up to a pedestal in the room, placing her hand upon the insignia on the middle, which pulled up a screen before them. The feed showed the session between Obsidian and Lonsdaleite, and Zircon froze it upon the moment Lon intercepted Obsidian's fist.

"So what did Zara say?" Lazulite asked. When she received no answer in return, the deep blue gem showed quite some concern. "Zirc?"

Zircon looked back, placing a hand over the leaf-shaped gem on her right shoulder. "Well, the graphite is going to be keeping records instead of her pearl as soon as a new logbook comes in."

"Good," Obsidian remarked, crossing her arms in content. "That pearl was a nuisance."

"Not like that's the last we'll see of her." Lazulite added. "And _her_?" she said, gesturing over to Lonsdaleite.

Zircon brushed a hand through her messy, light hair, a grimace marring her features. "Just to keep an eye on the lonsdaleite."

"That's _it?_ " Obsidian raged. "That can't be it, I mean, she _knows_ better than any of us what the big carats think of things like… _this_!"

Lonsdaleite raised an eye, Graphite merely looking up at her, worried. The little gem stomped a foot down, balling her hands into fists. "And what's so _wrong_ with Lonsdaleite?!"

Every gem in the room was taken off-guard by Graphite's outburst, even Lon. Obsidian was the first to shake away the shock, advancing on the little gem. "That's easy. Gems like _her_ shouldn't exist." She said. "The only diamonds in our society are already a part of the Authority. She has no purpose! Zirc!" She shouted, practically falling upon the veteran. "You _can't_ _be serious_ that Zaratite wants to _keep_ her?"

Zircon's lips were pressed in a thin line. She looked between her friend and the newcomer. "For once I agree with your concerns, Obsidian." The zircon begrudgingly admitted. "I actually have no idea what she has planned for this… _gem_."

"The next Diamond tournament I _know_ _of_ is in twenty orbits." Lazulite said. "If there's anything before that though, we could all be…"

"Why worry?" Lonsdaleite spoke up, wearing a smirk which brightened even Graphite's mood. "So that zaratite gave orders to keep me around. Then I'll fight. I'll win. That is what she wants, right?"

The retired gem looked back to the still on the display before them. "I mean, I suppose…"

"No!" Obsidian exclaimed. "You all are _cracked_!"

"Then you can sit back and see what Zaratite decides to do with you." Lazulite jabbed. "I'm thinking… quartz, perhaps?"

"I'll take any quartz over the judgement of a diamond!" And with that, Obsidian left the group.

Zircon pinched her nose, shaking her head at this outburst. "She has no idea what quartz warriors are like… At least a diamond's judgement is quick." The gem sighed, turning her attention back to the deeper blue gem left in the room. "I can at least trust you with their training, yes?"

"As long as you're there, cap'n."

A sigh escaped the retired gem. That lazulite and her levity… She glanced at Lonsdaleite from the periphery of her vision. The graphite clung to her side, smiling up at her, the tall gem smiling down in exchange. How long until it ended…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yeah, Lon actually doesn't have a purpose because she's not intended to be grown!, which I think is kinda interesting (yes, I'm leaving the comma there). Really explains her actions both past and future. Also, I was gonna have a lot more shippy Graphite/Lonsdaleite moments in this chapter, but when I write, things kinda tend to go off in directions I didn't plan. So we got bull-headed Obsidian instead.**

 **Overall, I don't really have much of an opinion on this chapter other than "It's another thing I wrote while sleep deprived like everything else". So you tell me what you think.**

 **I _HOPE_ I actually come through and showcase their weapons next chapter. Zircon's a better teacher than Obsidian ever would be, and with Lazulite there for some great guidance as well. Might get through to one or both of them. I must REMIND myself!**

 **As always, leave a review, follow, favorite! Help a writer out. My days could be better :/**

 **But this is your Squish here to wish you all a wonderful day! :D**


	7. Chapter 6: Mindscape

**A/N:**

 **I have been consumed by shipping! It's like I have an armada now! Ahem. But shipping doesn't have anything to do with this story. Well... unless you ship any of my oc's. I personally ship Lonsdaleite and Graphite, but I'm sure that's really obvious by how I write them. Especially in this chapter... Anywhos, really great episodes recently. Absolutely.**

 **Remember to sit back and relax, R &R. ENJOY!**

* * *

The gems were gathered out in the fighting pit once more. Lazulite and Zircon said they had something quite important to teach. Something that would aid their survival. Obsidian was no longer with the group, having disappeared into the depths of the arena for quite some time. Most likely complaining to the gladiators who belonged to other patrons. It wasn't proper but it was always how she vented. Something that could get her in a lot of trouble if anyone snitched.

Graphite had come along as well, even though she was not intended to fight. She wanted to see their training. The little gem had nothing else to do; her data log had not arrived yet, and since gems didn't sleep, she needed to fill her time with something. She wanted to go through the records of past battles in this arena, but had not been granted access to them yet. It was quite annoying.

"Alright, pebbles, listen up!" Zircon announced. Everyone stood at attention. She looked briefly looked over the group, closing her eyes as her gem shone. She crossed her left hand over towards the glowing gemstone, a large object appearing within her grip. As it had finished forming, she brought the object down to her side, making sure everyone saw exactly what it was. The object was a large club-like weapon, spiked with shards which matched the colors of its creator. "Fights here are rarely hand to hand."

Lazulite followed up, pulling a deep blue katana from her own gemstone. "Most gems do not use this. If they function properly, what's the point? They can go their entire existences without ever needing or knowing how. You, however…"

"Need to learn this skill, and quickly." Zircon finished, slamming the head of her weapon into the floor by her side, leaving a large crack in its wake.

Lazulite let her weapon dissipate, taking on a more relaxed stance before sitting on the arena floor. "For me, summoning a weapon is a matter of tranquility, accepting the state of the world around me. Obsidian likes to get worked up, and Zircon," she explained, looking up at her companion. "Is compelled by pride. Find what works for you." She stated, looking over the new gems once more, many of them quite worried or confused.

Lonsdaleite held a neutral expression, though she was quite intrigued by this. Graphite decided to back away by this point. Fighting wasn't her style, and she would rather be one of those gems who went without needing to summon one of these weapons. This earned the smaller gem a worried look from her companion. _I'm fine_ , she mouthed to the tall gem, receiving a smile from the other that only they would know.

The tall gem tried to focus back on their lesson, but something seemed off. She was no longer in the arena, instead she was in the crater that she and Graphite emerged from. What sort of trickery was this? She looked and looked, but was alone.

"Well, what an interesting mindscape." The voice of Lazulite sounded from within this plane.

Lonsdaleite looked around, searching for the location of the foreign gem's voice. When the blue gem suddenly appeared before her, Lonsdaleite couldn't help but let out a gasp of surprise. "What are you doing?"

"Easing the process." Lazulite explained with a shrug.

"What?"

"If you paid attention to my lecture, most gems don't know how to summon their weapons, or that they even can." Lazulite stated. "Forgive me for all this mind jumping, but you can't win with strength alone."

Lonsdaleite pursed her lips, proceeding to cross her arms as well. She'd really just rather have this gem out of her mind. But that brought up the question, what was going on outside?

"Don't worry about that," Lazulite said, knowing exactly what Lon was thinking. "We're in no sort of danger and Zircon answering some common questions while I'm doing this. You won't be the only gem."

As this was explained, Lon let out a thoughtful hum. Very well then. "And how exactly do you plan to help?"

Lazulite let out a nervous smile after that question, accompanied by equally nervous laughter. "Yes, well, in order to help you find your weapon, this is going to get… invasive."

An eyebrow was raised from the carbon gem. "What?" She didn't want anyone poking around _that_ far in her mind.

"Hey, I _promise_ you that this is going to work." The blue gem raised her hands up in defense. "It's worked in the past. And whatever happens here, stays between us." Lazulite explained, taking a few steps forward to the taller gem.

Lonsdaleite could tell from the expressions that the blue gem carried that she was telling the truth. The carbon gem's eyes darted off to their landscape, or mindscape as Lazulite called it. She never noticed how empty this crater was. She took a deep sigh, facing the blue gem once more, finally conceding. "Okay."

"Good." Lazulite clapped. "Now then," She darted off around the mindscape looking for _something_. "This is where you formed, I assume? Very interesting. Not many gems consider their birthplaces a place of comfort." She remarked, earning a rather confused look from the gem whose mind she was invading.

"I've been in many gems' minds, and yours is definitely one of the more interesting ones." She remarked, looking back excitedly.

The carbon gem walked over to the other. "Really?"

Lazulite nodded. "Quite." She then hummed, taking a closer look at their surroundings, kneeling down to the ground. This was when she took notice of the dust which coated her boots. "So… what do you think of Graphite?"

Her composure faltered. There was the key word which could undo her adamant resolve. The name of the gem whom she emerged with. Lonsdaleite tried to play this break off. "What of her?"

"Nothing. But you do seem very defensive of her." The fighter jabbed.

"So!"

The fighter started to giggle. "I mean, what if she _were_ to fight? I hope you'd be able to protect her."

"She will _not_ fight!" Lonsdaleite yelled in deafening fashion throughout the mindscape.

"Lon?"

She froze. That voice. "Graphite?" She looked at the little gem which appeared by Lazulite's side.

The blue gem flashed a sinister smile, stroking the little gem's face with her right hand. "I wonder how close you two really are. I'd heard of how long you two were kept in those cells, and from what I've noticed, she's always clinging by your side. Zircon even told me how _worried_ she was about you when they were up there with Zara." One of her hands stopped at the back of Graphite's neck, where her gemstone was located. "So, can you protect her?" She squeezed.

Everything had become nothing. The plane no longer existed as she was brought back to the real world. Her gemstone shone bright with crystalline, small, axe-like weapons appearing within her right hand, then left. With all the fury she felt at that moment, she hurled one of them at the gem who invaded her mind with incredible speed.

"That's enough." The attack was intercepted by Zircon, though the force was enough to completely dissipate her morning-star.

Lonsdaleite panted, rage still burning within. But she was pulled back when Graphite's voice called out. "Lon? Lon?"

She let the other francisca dissolve, and walked away.

Zircon glanced over to Lazulite. "You seemed to have hit a vein there."

The deeper blue gem shrugged. "She knows though. She won't break down like this in the future."

"Yes, well, not many gems take well to having their minds invaded." The zircon commented.

Lazulite sat down in another cross-legged pattern, preparing herself for the next unfortunate victim. "Whatever works."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm sure gems wouldn't say "hit a nerve", and the closest geological term I can think of to compare would be a vein, which are specific types of mineral deposits, so... whatever works. My goodness, I just realized how much I say that. So that makes me a lot more like Lazulite I suppose XD**

 **Speaking of Lazulite, that's one of her abilities we see here. Lazulite gemstones are known to enhance psychic ability, so like Steven, she can mind jump. She can't mind control, but she can enter the minds of both gems and organic beings. Not that we'll see her do that with any organics in this story though :P**

 **And isn't that cute how Lon can summon her weapon by thinking about protecting Graphite. Aw! I told you I ship them. This isn't a romance story though. Adventure! That's why I label it as such.**

 **So, I hope you all enjoyed! Remember to leave a review, follow, favorite. All that awesome stuff.**

 **And this is your Squishy who is probably getting sick right now, wishing you all amazing days!**


End file.
